<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>【玫瑰花蕾】占有欲 by Lucerous</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25014484">【玫瑰花蕾】占有欲</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lucerous/pseuds/Lucerous'>Lucerous</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Ready Player One (2018)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>中文-普通话 國語</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2018-04-23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2018-04-23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 06:08:31</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>810</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25014484</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lucerous/pseuds/Lucerous</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>哈利迪迷一般的占有欲</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Anorak | James Halliday/Great and Powerful Og | Ogden Morrow</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>【玫瑰花蕾】占有欲</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>旧文搬运</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p></p><div class="g-doc box">
  <p></p>
  <div class="g-bd">
    <p></p>
    <div class="g-bdc box">
      <p></p>
      <div class="m-postdtl">
        <p></p>
        <div class="m-post m-post-txt m-post-leftimg">
          <p></p>
          <div class="postinner">
            <p></p>
            <div class="ct">
              <p></p>
              <div class="ctc box">
                <p></p>
                <div class="txtcont">
                  <p>哈利迪走在街上，第三次低头审视小蜜蜂T上被无意溅到的油星，是否因为它们他才受到路人的注视？</p>
                  <p>他觉得自己实在不该见鬼的出来走走。</p>
                  <p>一个小时前，哈利迪写完了死亡星球的程序，摘下耳机就看到莫罗趴在桌上，已经睡着，而整个办公室只剩下他们两个人。</p>
                  <p>平稳、绵长——莫罗有节律的呼吸声和透过落地玻璃照进来的阳光让他整个人看起来有种暖融融的详和感，哈利迪突发奇想地转了好几个视角来研究金发和阳光的反射问题，随后又意识到自己凑的过近，大——————————————大超过日常社交安全距离。</p>
                  <p>红牌警告一张。</p>
                  <p>哈利迪还没来得及一蹦三尺远就中了不知何方的僵直弹，脑子嗡嗡嗡，心脏像快吹炸的气球一样鼓胀，身体停滞了仿佛一个世纪，而实际不过几秒钟。</p>
                  <p>幸好。</p>
                  <p>莫罗没有醒。</p>
                  <p>办公室也没有意外访客。</p>
                  <p>他小心翼翼坐回了自己的座位，长舒了口气，随后又沮丧起来，搞什么，刚刚他紧张的就像马上要和三个女孩一起跳贴面探戈。</p>
                  <p>老实说，莫罗和他已经认识超过十年，说过无数句话，跑过无数次团，见证过彼此少年时代最出糗和最荣耀的时刻，还共同白手起家创造了有史以来最独一无二的伟大绿洲，他们的友情毋庸置疑世所公认。</p>
                  <p>所以哈利迪才不会承认自己依然紧张的莫名其妙，紧张的像莫罗第一次站在他的课桌前，问他是不是在打星球大战时一样。</p>
                  <p>毕竟，至少有百分之二十的人生他无法与莫罗共享，比如说莫罗在公司发布会上神采飞扬的答记者问时，比如说莫罗在年终晚宴上邀请女生跳舞（或被邀请）时。但没有一个人独占另一个人的道理，他们又不是情侣，情侣也不能不给对方空间。</p>
                  <p>可就好像，奥格走进现实社会的每个瞬间都在远离，言笑晏晏谈吐自如的绅士仿佛随时会转身消失在哈利迪无法融入的那个世界。他一步踏进混乱星球不肯回头多看一眼，哈利迪堵住所有出口，可莫罗不再出来，那是最糟的梦境。</p>
                  <p>莫罗和哈利迪只是最好的朋友，哈利迪也不是莫罗唯一的朋友。再伟大的天才也逃不过凡人这些奇妙情绪，哈利迪曾试图忽略，可连绿洲都被敲出来了，他还是没能按住这点不时冒头的小情绪。</p>
                  <p>无处不在，无孔不入，像开启地狱模式的打地鼠。</p>
                  <p>你该告诉他你在乎，哈利迪心里有个小人说道。</p>
                  <p>明天再说吧，还是明天再说吧，他下意识地摆摆手，逃也似的离开了办公室。</p>
                </div>
              </div>
            </div>
          </div>
        </div>
      </div>
    </div>
  </div>
</div>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>